Blood of the Fallen
by leon0666
Summary: What would happen if Twilight found a book of dark magic and used its power to save a life but at what cost?
1. The beginning

Blood of the Fallen

Chapter 1 The Beginning

* * *

**To those who follow my stories or just passing through I want to say that this story has been in my archives for a while but never thought it should see the light of day/night but I was having a writers block on one of my stories but hopefully this will help with that, **

**Also I want to know what everypony thinks of my story and if it should be continued or just scrapped but I leave the option to you readers, also if you think its good then I am currently looking for OC's, Vamps and hunters are wanted just post in the reviews or PM me**

**Also my friend dragon outcast gave me the courage to upload this story so shout out to him and a pint of ale is raised to you**

* * *

It was late at night on a cold winters day the Pegasi just finished putting a blanket of snow clouds in the sky that slowly dropped snow on the sleeping town, every house was dark with ponies sleeping, all except one certain tree house which still had a candle burning in the lower half of the tree, A lone figure was laying down on a pillow reading from one of her many books, she let a sigh escape her lips "why can't I get some sleep, I did exactly what the book told me, I got a glass of warm milk, read a story, even tried a lullaby that I heard from Fluttershy but nothing is working" the young mare let another sigh out and stood up and picked up the book and put it back in its respected place

"maybe a walk will let me relax enough to go to sleep later" the young unicorn walked to her front door and opened it with her magic to keep it quiet as not to wake a sleeping dragon, she walked out into the cold night after a gust of wind blew the candle out she closed the door and walked down a dirt path that would let her pass her friends' houses along the way, she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a black book that she found in the basement of the library and started to read while she walked, she walked past a bakery that looked a lot like a giant gingerbread house and stopped to see that it was all but silent so she continued her walk, she soon passed a dress makers shop that was her friend Rarity's home and work, she stopped to look into a giant apple orchard and a farm in the distance, the mare took a deep yawn "finally I guess a walk was exactly what I needed"

The mare turned to leave but soon heard a grunt coming from a nearby bush, the mare slowly walked towards the bush and used her magic to move it to see a dark grey unicorn stallion laying on his side with a wooden spike going into his stomach, he was bleeding a lot and was coughing up blood, the mare stood there shock at what she was staring at this stallion for a minute before she shook her head clear of the cobwebs and proceeded to lift the stallion very slowly onto her back with the help of magic to help lighten him enough to allow her to move quickly and not use her magic to much or she would exhaust herself,

With the stallion on her back she ran as fast as she could to the hospital to try and save him, she read in a book that not to pull the obstruction or else risk increase blood loss and possible death, she knew time was of the essence so with that she ran, she did think about using a teleportation spell but she didn't want to risk moving the spike any farther into the host and didn't want it to come out, she arrived at the hospital to see a single nurse and the doctor still in, she ran to the nurse

"nurse Redheart please help!" the nurse looked to see the stallion and immediately called out for the doctor who brought a stretcher and put the stallion on it and pushed him into the ER, "he has a low pulse we need him hooked up now" stated the doctor, the mare tried to follow but nurse Redheart stopped her "I'm sorry Twilight but you need to stay out here so we can help your friend" Twilight did not seem to accept this "please nurse Redheart I need to see if he's ok" the nurse just shook her head "we need to get to him now or else he will die" and with that she left behind the double doors, leaving Twilight siting on her haunches staring into the double doors where the mystery stallion now lays hanging on by a thread

In the ER the sound of a faint beeping was heard, as the beep echoed into the hallways of the silent hospital, Twilight just sat listening to the beeping of the heart monitor, soon the beeping started to pick up and that made Twilight hope that he was ok, soon the beeping went up again at a ridiculous speed till… all you could hear is the faint sound of a single long beep, and at that point twilight's heart just sank,

Nurse Redheart stepped out of the ER with her head hung low, she looked up at Twilight and shook her head "I'm sorry Twilight, he lost to much blood, we couldn't stop the bleeding" nurse Redheart walked by Twilight who had tears going down her face knowing that she couldn't get him here fast enough to save his life, soon the doctor walked out soon after, Twilight saw the doctor and ran to the doctor "doctor can I see the stallion's body"

The doctor looked at Twilight with a raised eyebrow "um Ms. Sparkle why do you want to see this stallion" Twilight looked at the ground "I just wanted to say sorry to him for not getting here sooner" the doctor looked at Twilight for a minute "alright Ms. Sparkle just be quick because I have to check on my patients before I lock up"

Twilight walked into the ER to see the body of the stallion laying on the table with a blanket over his still warm corpse, She turned to see the doctor was nowhere near her and used her horn to erect a barrier at the door and walked closer to the corpse and pulled the black book from earlier and found the page she had read before, "don't worry I will help you, it will hurt a lot for both you and me but I wasn't fast enough so it's the least I can do"

Twilights horn started to glow black and soon a black fire ring encircled the stallions body, another circle of fire spawned around twilight, soon a single line of fire connected the two circles and immediately Twilight let out a scream of pain as a small stream of light left her body and slowly floated into the stallions body, soon the sound of bone snapping was heard from the body of the stallion, soon bone wings sprouted from his sides and slowly gained skin but instead of feather wings they were wings that looked as if it was from a dragon

Soon the stallions blue eyes opened but were quickly turned black, then slowly the blackness receded from his eyes leaving a grey colored eye but the iris was a cat slit, he let out a silent scream as unimaginable amounts of pain washed through his body, as his bones shifted and expanded to accommodate the new body and its features

Soon a banging was heard from the blocked doors to the ER which was probably the doctor, twilight continued the spell till the stallions new body was complete, she knew the price was that she would have to give a piece of her soul and be forever bonded to this stallion but it was the least she could for him, he may not like what he has become but at least he is alive, to an extent

Soon the spell was complete, Twilight fell to her stomach breathing very heavily from the amount of pain and magic she just went through, the double doors flew open with nurse Redheart and the doctor running and saw Twilight laying on the ground with the stallion sitting on his haunches in the middle of the room with burn marks that littered the floor, the stallion sat there looking at his hooves 'how am I alive and why do I feel different'

The stallion looked down at the mare and saw she was in pain but also felt something about this mare but he couldn't figure out why, the stallion got off his haunches started to walk over to her, Twilight looked up at the stallion who now towered over her, the stallion tilted his head "are you alright miss" Twilight slowly started to stand but was shaky and started to fall over onto her side but was caught by the stallion who held her with his side

Nurse Redheart and the doctor stood at the doors staring at the stallion who was now walking around and very much alive, Nurse Redheart was the first to speak "how are you alive!?" the stallion just shrugged while holding Twilight so she would not fall, "I used a spell that would allow him to come back, but he isn't alive I would say but he is now part of the undead" Twilight answered,

Nurse Redheart continued to stare at Twilight and the stallion "what do you mean he's not alive, he's right here" she gestured with a hoof, Twilight just stood there and shook her head "his body and mind are alive but his heart has stopped and will remain stopped, he's a vampire now, that was the spell I used, it took a part of my spirit energy and sent it into his body, which restarted his own but now he gets many strengths and few weaknesses"

The stallion was shocked to say the least 'I'm a vampire now, so that's how I felt death and was brought back, so now I can't go into the sunlight, but it's better than being dead I suppose, but still won't I be shunned by everypony now' his thoughts were interrupted by the mare he was supporting on his side, he turned and looked into her eyes and saw nothing but beauty, he quickly shook he head, "umm what did you say" the mare had a smile "my names Twilight Sparkle" 'even her name is beautiful' he shook his head again "oh umm my names Shadow Crown"

Twilight nodded and slowly stood on her own four hooves and was able to keep he balance, she looked over at the doctor and Nurse Redheart "umm Nurse Redheart is it possible that I could get a few bags of blood and have a regular delivery of it to the library" the nurse just continued to stand there trying to process all that is happening, Shadow walked up to the nurse after making sure Twilight was able to stand, Shadow now stood as tall Luna and now towered over the now shaking nurse "please Nurse Redheart I need this, if this goes wrong then I think a lot of ponies will be hurt"

Nurse Redheart took a deep breath to calm her nerves and stood and looked at Shadow and then to Twilight "alright Twilight but know that if anypony is hurt by him I will report this to the guards" Twilight just simply nodded, Nurse Redheart pointed her hoof towards a fridge looking devise, Twilight was about to activate her magic again but Shadow put a hoof in front of her and shook his head, Shadow walked over the fridge and opened it to see over twenty different bags off blood, "take only a few we don't want to have an emergency and not be able to give somepony blood to save his or her life"

Shadow used his magic to lift several bags of blood onto his back but soon heard a growl come from his stomach, he looked at each of the ponies in the room then back to bag of blood he was holding with his hoof, he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the bag and slowly drained it into his mouth, he expected for the blood to taste disgusting but as soon as the red liquid touched his tongue he immediately tasted it as something sweet as if he was eating a pastry, he drained the bag of its contents in a matter of minutes

Shadow removed the bag from his mouth, he still had blood on his muzzle which he gladly licked up, Shadow looked up at the other ponies in the room to see each of them with a face of disgust, Twilight had the least sign of disgust probably because she would have to get used to it, the doctor had a green face from the look of him about to puke but Nurse Redheart on the other hoof had her head in a trashcan puking up her dinner,

"Alright Shadow we should get back to the library and get you a room set up" Shadow just responded with a nod and placed the remaining blood bags on his back, this is when he noticed a new feeling on his sides, he looked to his side and his eyes went wide when he spotted his new appendages, he slowly unfurled his new wings to see that they looked as if they came from a dragon, Twilight also saw these and moved closer to inspect them, she slowly dragged a hoof down the wing till she got to the place where it connected and she got a moan in response, Twilight immediately pulled her hoof back "oh sorry I forgot that wings are sensitive"

Shadow nodded "it's alright you didn't mean to" Twilight had a blush on her face "how about we get going" Twilight responded with a nod and walked out the double doors with Shadow following behind, Nurse Redheart and the doctor looked at each other and just shook their heads

Twilight and Shadow walked through the night, most of the walk consisted of Shadow looking into the night sky, Twilight saw him just staring off into space Twilight slowed down till she was walking next to Shadow "hey Shadow how are you holding up" Shadow sighed "to be honest I'm not sure how to fit in now that I'm like this" Twilight nodded her head in agreement "don't worry I'll help in any way I can, maybe tomorrow I can throw a slumber party and you can meet my friends"

The two finally reached the library, which Twilight had told Shadow was her home, Shadow stood in awe of all the books that littered the walls, Twilight saw Shadows face and giggled snapping Shadow out of his trance "I just love books but it's about time we get to bed" Twilight said with a slight blush, 'I swear she probably sleeps in a book' Shadow was led to Twilights room, Shadow looked around and saw there was only one bed "uhh Twilight where will I be sleeping"

Twilight looked at the ground started to kick an imaginary rock "umm there is only mine and maybe I thought possibly you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with me" Twilight's checks were as red as Big Mac's coat, Shadow had a slight blush on his face "it's alright with me, if we share the bed" Twilight thought for a second "wait shouldn't you wait till morning to sleep sense you're a vampire now, because you would wake up in the morning and be bored to tears sense you cant go outside" Shadow thought about what Twilight said "hmm maybe but from what I just went through a few hours won't kill me"

Twilight climbed into the small bed that was meant for a single pony or a couple who cuddle, Shadow went to the other side of the bed and pulled the cover over his body after slipping into the bed, the bed was small as hell, a few minutes had passed a light snoring was heard from the sleeping form next to him, right now they were back to back, he turned his head to see Twilight having a slight shiver, Shadow turned himself around and wrapped his hooves around Twilight to keep her warm, Shadow soon embraced the night's cool air and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So any reviews and comments are welcome, but one thing needs to be made clear that a fight will happen between vamp and hunter OC's and your character might die, **

**So remember Read and Review my readers and viewers**


	2. A new love?

Chapter 2 A new love?

**To my readers I am going to use first person view on shadow so I can get what he hears and sees, Give your opinion in the review if it should remain first person or go back to third**

* * *

*POV Shadow*

Soon morning started to rise over the horizon, the birds were chirping a sweet melody, I woke up to see Twilight wasn't in bed but then I was hit by a wave of something cooking and immediately I started to get out of bed and slowly made my way down the set of stairs to see Twilight

"Hey Twilight" said mare turned with a smile but that changed to a open mouth gasp, she shook her head "umm Shadow would you mind going to take a shower because umm" she pointed her hoof at my chest, I cocked an eyebrow to her then looked at my chest and noticed I was still covered in dry blood from yesterday, I slowly nodded

"the bathroom is up the stairs and to your left next to my room" I walked back up the stairs and followed to the bathroom, I pushed open the door to a nice checkered tile floor with Porcelain counter tops and a nice walk in shower, with a glass door "cool like it but it might need a little more color" I said out loud

I walked into the shower and closed the glass door behind me and used my magic to turn the water on which bombarded me with burning hot water "HOT!" I used my magic to turn the cold water one, "ok note to self: Her water handles or not the same as others" I stood there and let the water relax my muscles and soon my mind went adrift in the sea of bliss

Without me even thinking my magic got hold of her shampoo and started get a fair amount out and started to get my coat with the lavender shampoo and soon my coat and mane was fully covered by the suds and let it sit there and slide off my body by the water, now that my mane, tail, and coat is done time for my 'wings' "huh this is defiantly going to be new" then a thought crossed my mind "I need to learn how to fly and maybe take a look at that book Twilight was talking about"

After a few more minutes of cleaning my wings and constant twitching from how sensitive they are, then another thought struck my mind "I wonder if I can stand on clouds now, but now that I think about it I wonder what it tastes like" my thoughts were interrupted by Twilights voice "Shadow hurry up you've been in there for over an hour, and breakfast is ready" I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my neck and walked out of the bathroom to join Twilight for breakfast

*POV change: Twilight*

I finished making breakfast for me, Shadow, and my number one assistant Spike, I hope that Shadow like pancakes, I heard hoofsteps coming down the stairs and walked out of the kitchen to see… Shadow, I immediately felt myself blush, here standing before me was shadow fully cleaned, the transformation changed his overall structure to be as buff as big mac but a little shorter then Celestia, to make matters worse he was still dripping wet which made his coat glisten like the night sky,

'wow he looks incredible' I saw his lips moving but I couldn't hear a sound, he had his head tilted to the side, I shook my head side to side to clear my head "umm what did you say Shadow", "I said are you alright you had a blush on your face and you just stared at me" my eyes went wide that he saw me staring at him, I had to change the subject before I said something "umm Shadow do you like pancakes" he just stared at me for another minute but shrugged it off when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs

*POV change: Shadow*

I turned when I heard some grumbling coming from behind, I turned and saw a small dragon, the dragon looked at me while still rubbing his right eye, Twilight saw him and smiled "morning spike" Spike turned towards Twilight "hey Twilight whose this" he pointed his claw at me "oh that's Shadow he'll be staying with us for a while, oh and Spike I made you some Ruby pancakes" Spike had a face of a little kid at a candy shop, Spike jumped at Twilight and wrapped his tiny arms around her in very motherly hug "thanks Twilight" Twilight took her hoof and returned the hug

I stood there and watched my dead heart melt to the show of affection 'heh that's going to take some getting used to' I watch them break their hug and watched the dragon go into the what I believe is the kitchen, I turned back to Twilight "hey umm Twilight who was that" she turned back to me "oh that is my assistant Spike" I nodded to her simple answer, I followed twilight to the kitchen, it had a sort of cafe feel to it and in the center of the room was a table made to accommodate 6 ponies

I walked to the table to see spike already digging in to some rubycakes, I take a seat in a chair across from Twilight, in front of me was a stack of ten pancakes, they were drenched in a honey syrup, I took a pancake in my magic and tore a piece off and took a bite, and fell in love with Twilight's cooking, I finished my first pancake while spike was finishing his third "hey spike" spike stopped eating for a minute and swallowed what was in his mouth, "how do feel to a race" spike just shook "I'm not into big race especially when breakfast is in front of me", I looked at him for a second "no spike I mean want to see can finish their stack first"

Spike just looked at me and got a grin "you're on", we both got ready and twilight just finished making her stack when she finally got timed in on what is about to happen to her nice clean kitchen, "wait not in my kit…" Twilight never finished her sentence before we both screamed "GO!" and dove into our stacks; we were neck and neck finishing flap after flap of the jacks, Twilight just watched as syrup and bits of pancake flew across the room and covered the entire room, after a few minutes of the food wars we finally finished, but I lost by one bite so im not to down even though he is sit a baby those claws helped a lot

We both laid on our backs rubbing our stomachs, I was the first to speak up "hey spike you are the bigger man today" I held out my hoof to him "you did pretty well yourself if you finished that last bite a few seconds then you would of have won" he said as he gave me hoof bump, our nice serenity was interrupted by us being picked up in a magical aura and me and spike faced a certain mare with bits of syrup and pancakes in her coat and mane, my and spike tried our hardest not to laugh but we both failed by just busting out laughing

Twilight sat us down pretty roughly and her magic spread to several objects around the kitchen, I was handed a mop and bucket, while spike got a sponge and Twilight gestured to her kitchen, we both side and got to work, and Twilight walked out "I'm taking a shower and I expect the kitchen spotless when I get back" as she walked up the stairs I couldn't help but reply "or what" almost as if on cue a knife stabbed into the wall next to me "THE BUCK!"

Spike just chuckled "one thing you want to do is not to get her place messy because she likes everything orderly" I slowly nodded and jump for the mop and start mopping as if my life depended on it, it probably did, after about 15 minutes of speed cleaning we finished, and sat on a couch in the living room, after we finally had a chance to relax I slowly started to doze off and promptly feel asleep,

My eyes slowly started to open and spotted a pink set of eyes in my face, I did the most manly think I could think of, I told whoever was in my face to back off id tear them apart

*breaking of 4th wall*

Pinkie: He screamed like a little filly

Shadow: I did not

Pinkie: Did to

Shadow: Did not

Pinkie: Did to

Shadow: Did not

Pinkie: Did not

Shadow: Did to

Pinkie: I saw you and you didn't scream like a filly

Shadow: Im telling you that I did scream like a filly

Me: hahaha oh good one pinkie but seriously lets back to the story

Pinkie: oakie dokie lokie

Shadow: Pinkie get over here so I can strangle you, *chases pinkie through the forth wall and closes up behind them*

Me: Well anyways back to the story and shadow's girly scream

*POV Shadow*

"AHHHH" I screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped behind the couch as a form of a defensive shield to protect myself from the unknown pony, I slowly looked over the edge of the couch and saw 5 different ponies, "what are we hiding from" I turned towards the voice beside me and saw a bright pink pony wearing a metal helmet that had a forest design on it,

I moved from my barrier to face the 6 ponies face to face, I saw Twilight and she seemed to be holding back a laugh, the others however were staring at my wings that for some reason unfurled to full length, It took a minute for a rainbow haired to shake her thoughts clear "dude that is awesome, your wings are so cool maybe you can race me sometimes" I nod "sure but who are you all"

Twilight stepped up to introduce her friends I suspected, she pointed a hoof at an orange mare "this is Applejack" she moves her hoof to a white mare "Rarity" moves again to the cyan mare "Rainbow Dash" she goes to point at another one of her friends but was tackled by the pink pony "hi I'm pinkie pie and I've never seen you before which means you are new and that means you need a party but I guess this is sort of like a party sense it a slumber party but I guess we can call it 'welcome to Ponyville slumber party'", I just stared at the pink pony for what felt like hours trying to understand what she just said, all I could do was nod, Twilight giggled at the current situation

"um Pinkie could you umm go find Fluttershy, she seemed to have stormed off after the little awakening Shadow just had" Pinkie looked at Twilight and just smiled and nodded with a salute and bounced off making a spring sound after every bounce, Applejack pulled Twilight over to a corner but I could still hear them with my enhanced senses

(A/N To all reader sorry but I can't do a southern accent to save my life so to those who like that kind of thing sorry but I'm not gonna try because it would just be terrible)

"listen here Twi I understand about you wanting to help everypony but this just isn't natural, if it his time to pass then it was his time to pass, you shouldn't have gone and done something like that, what if he attacks somepony" Twilight just shook her head "he wont ive already got everything planned, he has a steady supply of blood coming in and if we start to go short there is always the Everfree forest" now it was Applejacks turn to take a stand "I'm sorry Twi but he can't stay, everyday he's here is another day that somepony can whined up dead or worse like him, tomorrow I'm going to report him to the guards"

Applejack was about to turn but Twilight responded before "no Applejack I am not gonna let the guards take him because they would just kill him, and I won't let that happen if he goes so do I" Applejack stood there shocked at what her friend just said, after another minute Applejack finally figured out why her friend was so defencsive of this stallion "oh my gosh, Twilight you love him don't you" Twilight took a few steps back from the question, and I had to admit I took a few steps to closer to hear her answer

"Twilight tell me the truth do you love Shadow" Twilight looked at the ground in thought 'do I love him, I never thought of him as anything more than a friend, but it would explain why I stared at him this morning but still could it even work between us' Twilight finally lifted her head to meet Applejacks eyes "well I…"

* * *

END Of CHAPTER

*4th wall broken again*

Sweetie Bell: oh come on

**To all my readers sorry but could'nt resist the pull of the dreaded cliffhanger, will Twilight admit her love or will she deny it for another chapter find out later**


	3. A new crush

Chapter 3 A New Crush

**Yo to the readers sorry for not uploading in a while been very busy with exams and some other shit, so is the major question going to be answered or am I gonna be a dick and delay hmm… or maybe something unexpected will happen **

**(Warning semi-clop in chapter)**

* * *

"Well?" Applejack was standing in front of Twilight "well do you love him" Applejack asked again, I was practically begging to get the answer, I was so intent to hear the answer when Pinkie came back holding a yellow mare in her hooves, but the mare looked like she was in a state of shock, Pinkie hopped over to me and saw I was totally zoned out and waved a hoof in front of my face, she reached behind her and pulled a large metal devise and stood there with it,

Twilight finally got up the nerve to say it "I have to say I" her sentence was cut off by a loud pinkie "SHADOW" the sound shook the entire area around the house and sent me flying into a nearby bookshelf causing the books to fall onto me covering me completely in books, I found myself entombed in books, "huh so this is what twilight feels like when she studies" I slowly started digging my way out of the pile,

I came out to see four of Twilights friends looking at me, "hey are you alright" Rainbow Dash asked, to me though her lips were moving but nothing came out, "WHAT" I yelled but to me I didn't even say anything, Rarity looked towards Pinkie "darling I believe you may of made our new friend unable to hear" Pinkie looked at Rarity and then back at me and walked next to me, Pinkie lifted a hoof and tapped my head, she smiled and then said "there you go all better"

I looked at her and then back to the others with a question on my mind "how did she just do that" the others just shrugged like it happened daily, "well now that has been sorted out let's get on with this slumber party, and we can use my new book 'slumber parties 102'" Twilight said as she held a book up for us to see,

Well the night went well till we got to a game of truth or dare, the game started out well Rarity had to get her mane in a mess and keep it till tomorrow, Pinkie revealed she could break something called the forth wall, it finally became my turn "I choose rainbow dash truth or dare" Rainbow shot up in the air and struck a pose "dare nopony is a tough as me" I got an evil grin "alright I dare you to go the whole night without flying" Rainbow immediately stopped mid-flight "what" she said in a quiet voice "you heard me no flying till morning" Rainbow let out a growl and sat down on the ground

Rainbow stood up "alright my turn Applejack truth or dare" applejack stood up "dare and bring it we apple family can take a licking before we go down" Rainbow only had on her poker face "I hope that's true because I dare you to make out with Shadow for a full minute" To say me and Applejack were shocked would be an understatement, but like she said she doesn't back down, Applejack walked over and wrapped her hooves around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss, that was even the worst part she even pushed her tongue into my mouth and I won't lie I returned it, she tasted like something sweet but I couldn't quite place it, before we knew it a minute went by and we broke the kiss with a string of saliva that for some reason neither wanted to brake we both had blushes on our faces and smiles as well, Rainbow was the first to speak "that was… hot" she said in almost a cheer but then remembered that she still cant fly which almost killed her mood

*Twilights POV*

Nopony noticed that I had left the circle and went to my bathroom, after closing the door and locking it, I fell into a small ball and started stroking my tail, letting out soft crying "why, why didn't I tell him sooner then maybe I could of done something, but now Applejack has him, I at least need to tell him" I said as I stood up and cleaned myself up and walked back down to my friends and sat down between Fluttershy and Rarity and saw Applejack sitting right next to Shadow like her side was almost touching his,

*Shadows POV*

I looked at Twilight who seemed in a different world, I then looked down at applejack and saw she still had a blush on her face and was looking at me with a smile, she leaned forward and kissed me again and I happily returned it for the familiar taste, she finally closed the gap between us and she had her side against mine and I loved it

The rest of the night went off without anything out of the ordinary, well as ordinary as it can get with pinkie somehow we got to a game of pin the tail on the donkey and he ended up with the donkey tail and the poster has hers, I didn't ask how, soon it was time for bed I need to check myself in the mirror, I walked up the stairs as silently as possible and went into the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror "what is happening first Twilight now Applejack, what am I gonna do"

My thoughts were cut off by the door closing behind me; I turned and saw Applejack as she started walking towards me with of lust in her eyes "uh Applejack um what are you doing in here" I say as I back up "you look a little stressed and maybe need some help" Applejack said as she nuzzled her head against my neck as she started to push me against the wall, I fell onto my haunches "uh Applejack what are you gonna do to…" I let out a low moan as Applejack started to nuzzle my sheath, my breath started to pick up as she continued her assault, I looked down and saw my member start to come out as Applejack continued to nuzzle the growing member

My member finally came to its full length, it isn't the biggest but it isn't the smallest it was average maybe an inch or two longer but that's something else, Applejack smiled as she stuck out her tongue and started licking from the base to the head, she kept repeating this action till she got to the tip and slowly submerged the tip into her mouth, I threw my head back from the waves of pleasure that traveled up my spine and assaulted my head, Applejack ever so slowly started going down taking inch after inch into her warm mouth, my breathe was becoming quick, she finally hilted my member and started to bob her head up and down,

She continued the assault for about ten minutes till I felt myself getting close "Apple… Jack I'm getting… close" she nodded and sped up her bobbing till I was on the verge of climaxing she shoved every inch down her throat and I felt it constrict around the new intruder and let loss my hot semen down her throat, I shot about three ropes down her throat till she pulled back and a shot one in her mouth and another on her face, she smiled as she swallowed it and started to lick off the rest on her face

My breathing started to return to normal and Applejack finally cleaned off the rest except for a little on her nose and leaned forward and she locked her lips with mine, I tasted the familiar taste again but it had a hint of a salty taste with it 'I hope that's not what I think it is' but I pushed the thought to the back of my head,

Our session was interrupted by crying; we turned and saw Twilight standing at the door with her head facing the ground "Twi… Twilight um how much did you see" she just kept looking at the ground but said in a quiet voice "enough" I was able to hear it but only barely, "uh Twilight are you alright" she just mumbled something that even I couldn't hear her "what did you say" she looked up at me with teary eyes "GET THE BUCK OUT" Twilight screamed, I took a few steps back from the sudden volume change and what she just told me to do "bu… but Twilight whats the matter" she just started to shake her head "No I cant let this happen I cant let you do this so im gonna give you one chance is it me or Applejack" I stood there dumb founded 'who do I choose Twilight the pony who saved my life or Applejack the one who showed that even those who stood against me can change'

* * *

**Bam there you have it readers the next chap. The next chap will be who Shadow chooses and it will be updated in about two weeks, there is a poll up that will let you the readers choose who he goes with so happy voting **


End file.
